Kagome's Choice: End of Time
by BeautifulAkiko-02
Summary: A new era called the Peace has erupted throughout Japan, fifty years after Kagome's death. But a question emerges as the days darken, did she really die? R&R!
1. Blossom Festival!

Akiko: Okay, so my first try at fan fiction really sucked. So I decided to make a new one! This one is sad, and really OOC but its fiction…so ha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the comic, show, or character. But I do own the hanyou. MWUAHAHA! –Hugs Inuyasha-

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  


**The End of Time:**

Part I: Deadly Beauty

            Inuyasha could barely manage to hold his gaze on Kagome. She breathed so heavily, her hair matted down with sweat, all of it tangled around her arms and waist. "Inuyasha, where is it?" she asked holding out her arms. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder looking at the object to her misery what did this creature do to his beloved mate?

            Kaede reached out and dragged Inuyasha out of the room. "She will be gone any minute, Inuyasha. It's a miracle that she made it this far," Kaede stated.

            "What went wrong? Why couldn't she live?" Inuyasha asked, eyes already starting to well up with tears.

            "Your father's blood runs through your veins, and because you are the true descendent of him, your mother died. You're child is no different. And Kagome isn't just human she's a miko! Her blood tried to push the child out to begin with, and now, that the child is out, she is weak and her blood is rushing."

            Inuyasha gazed back at that child. "I don't want it."

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  


            Kami listened closely, her ears picking up every single sound coming towards her. She was staring at an old woman, reciting a story so many people had told before her. It was the story Kami had always felt a bond to, like that main character loved her, and not that little fox-boy.

            This story was the one where the main character passed away and the hanyou left his child in the woods. Kami sometimes thought that she was the child, but they usually said it was a boy. In this version, however, the old lady clearly stated it was a girl, which made her smile.

            "Inuyasha pulled Kagome's body into the well, watching her go. As soon as she was gone, the well immediately closed up. No one knew whatever happened to Kagome. It was said that she came back to life in her time and lived on as if nothing ever happened. 

            "Inuyasha, however, continued his search for the Shikkon shards. As soon as all of them were obtained he wished that he was full youkai and he found a new mate. Sango brought forth a child. Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared and Shippo lived with Sango and Miroku until he was old enough and Miroku died, raising their child. But never would the young boy forget his okaa-san," the old woman recited. Kami wiped a small tear from her face and looked down at the little children, scampering off to their mothers.

            Imagine, what it would be like, to belong. Not just be an outcast, not to be thrown at old ladies with broomsticks the size of rivers, but to have a real mother, and father, and a brother or sister. Why in the gods' names can't I have their life? Why do I have to be like this?

            Kami got up when she figured it was safe to venture off, and walked towards the forest. Immediately, she went to the well where the legend originated. "I wonder if it's true. Maybe your still alive, and you can take care of me, like you did that hanyou," she muttered to herself, more than to the well. When she looked down, a vine seemed to move. She did a retake but found it was just the wind. Quickly, she hopped off to find her dinner.

            A child with no parents,

            A child with no heart,

            Cannot survive alone,

            Cannot survive apart.

            The mother's golden glow,

            The father's strong will,

            Bless the little child,

            With a little till.

            The jewel blesses all,

            And to all bless the jewel,

            This little child,

            Will no longer be a fool.

            Her heart is pure,

            Her eyes are black,

            Kind are those,

            Who would take her back.

            Bring forth the parents,

            Take away the pain,

            Never will she

            Not have a claim.

            The vines around the well coiled inside, pulling along the bugs with them. The bones flew into dust, and it opened.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  


            "Kagome!" her friends yelled from outside. Kagome looked out and waved to them. "Hurry up!"

            She grabbed her clothing, packing it in her suitcase, quickly. In only moments the bus would arrive to take them to the college. Her heart twisted painfully as she remembered that day.

            "Kagome, wake up!" her mother yelled. She arose and looked around.

            "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked abruptly, realizing she was no longer in Kaede's hut.

            "Who?" her mother asked looking confused and concerned.

            "Inuyasha, you know, the man with dog ears," Kagome replied. Her mother only strengthened her look.

            "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should stay home an extra day."

            "I'm fine mother! Why don't you remember him?"

            "Sweetie, it was just a dream!"

            "Dream?"

            "Yes, you have been sick for the past two weeks. That's all."

            So it never really happened? Then why does it feel so real?

            Kagome's eyes suddenly flashed to her necklace. Of course, her necklace had to have shards! Why didn't she think of this before? When she opened it, nothing was there, but a piece of paper.

            Kagome,

                        I hope you know why I took your shards. I knew that if you found a way to connect yourself back you would immediately die. I love you Kagome, and I would never let anything happen to you. Nothing.

-**Inuyasha**

                Kagome threw the note away, smiling and crying at the same time. So she wasn't crazy, it had happened. Inuyasha just found someway of reversing the time here. Kagome ran out of her room and to the well, in time to see the vines sinking lower and lower inside.

            A mother without child,

            A mother without soul,

            Cannot stand to be apart,

            From her tiny goal.

            The little hand,

            On her shoulder,

            Burns with the flames

            Of thousands.

            Save your child,

            Precious mother,

            Take away the pain.

            Or else you'll live with sin.

            For the rest of your days.

            The vines shot out around her, dragging her inside. She let out a shriek of surprise as her friends saw her falling in.

            "Kagome are you okay?"

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  


            The youkai's nose picked up the scent before she even arrived. It couldn't possibly be happening! If she came back…she could die.


	2. Strange things

End of Time

Part II: Kagome's Return

            The youkai leapt from tree to tree towards the well. _This can't be happening. Kagome knew better than to come back!_ He stopped at the well, sniffing around. She had been here but there was no sign of her. _How could she been alive? It's been over 50 years, and she doesn't smell mated, not even to me. Unless there is some magical spell it can't be Kagome._ Looking over at the village he hurried over and saw a woman, much like Kagome, only more grown up and blending in. There were no odd looks, because she was wearing a festive kimono. Everyone else was too, getting ready for the Cherry Blossom Festival. She looked around, to where Kaede's hut was; obviously surprised it wasn't there. Could this be her? The human he spent so many years gazing at, the one whose child had killed her?

            The human passed through the crowd and the youkai followed. She walked out of the village, toward the canyons. He knew exactly where she was going. _But why to him, why not me? Why isn't she coming to my forest?_

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

            Kouga was too busy fighting the serpent youkai to realize her scent. The one whose mother had intoxicated him, and now she was doing it to. When he sliced it down to the ground he didn't even have to look. "What do you want, Kami?"

            "I want to know of my mother. Is that such a sin?" the little hanyou asked. "You knew her well."

            "I only knew her," Kouga growled. "And not for long before she died."

            "Then tell me what you did know of her," Kami replied. He smirked at her happy little grin,

            "You know anyone could attack you from that position," Kouga suddenly stated out of the blue.

            "Why would they want to?" she asked.

            "You really are a little girl."

            "Thanks for noticing."

            "Hm..."

            "What are you thinking about?"

            "About your mother."

            "Well?"

            "Hold on, she died so long ago it's hard to remember."

            "Hurry!"

            "She had the scent of sakura and her heart was as pure as glass was transparent. She had an interesting taste in men, considering her mate. But she loved that dumb dog as much as possible."

            "Don't insult my father!"

            "Serves him right. As soon as you were born he left her and she died of a broken heart. If it wasn't for one of my wolves you would have been left out to die."

            "How is he?"

            "Who?"

            "Zek. You said he was sick last time I came. Is he better?" Kami asked.

            "He was worthless," Kouga stated. Kami bowed her head to mourn. Everyone knew if Kouga thought a pack member was worthless he would kill him or her. "It's time for you to return to your home."

            Kami nodded and headed off toward her nest in Inuyasha's forest.

            "Why do you still haunt me?"

            "I'm real, Kouga."

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Akiko: Sorry its so short! My muse is stuck in traffic.

Shippo: What's trafek?

Kagome: Traffic, it's when cars, or carriages, are right next to each other on a road and so compact together they can't move.

Inuyasha: Dumb humans, always getting themselves in trouble.

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: You heard me, humans are dumb.

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: Stop that!

Miroku: I think humans are great. Especially this one…-rubs-

Akiko: LECH!! –smack- great…I get the perverted one…

Sango: Now you know how I feel…

Akiko: -sigh- -_-;


	3. Chi who?

Akiko: MWUAH! MWUAH! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! –glomps reviews- THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: If you really need to read this: You're stupid

Inuyasha…not mine!

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

End of Time

Part 3

            Kami walked back to her tree in Inuyasha's forest. She stayed there half because she wanted to see the demon that had killed a kind old lady she knew, and half because of the well. Night was approaching as she nestled herself in the tree and her ears rolled down into her hair blocking out all noise.

            "Kami wake up," someone whispered, throwing a rock. Kami woke up growling at the person below her. 

            "Ryuu, don't do that!" Kami exclaimed. Ryuu smirked looking at her slender features. Kami caught his eye trailing down where it shouldn't. "You lech!" she screeched slapping him hard on the cheek when she came down the tree.

            "I'm sorry, Kami-chan, its just you're so gorgeous when you're cranky," Ryuu explained, causing another red mark to appear on his other cheek. He sighed and sat down at the bottom of the tree as Kami scurried to the top. "You know, Kami-chan, I do like older women."

            "If I weren't tired and sympathetic I'd cause a giant hole in the side of your brain. Besides, I'm not that old," Kami said. "At least not for a hanyou."

            "All I know is you've been around for three generations of my family," Ryuu replied. Kami opened her mouth to talk but Ryuu quickly added, "I still don't know if my late father was the same man as the legend. How do you know its not all a myth?"

            "I guess I don't but I want it so bad to be true. If it is there is a slight chance I might belong," Kami explained. "But Kouga says my father left my mother. And she died of a broken heart."

            Ryuu nodded, holding his staff close to his body. "Have you seen Chi?" Ryuu asked once again peering up, this time catching a bit of what was under her shirt.

            "Kouga said she was still off somewhere," Kami replied before rolling on her back. Ryuu made a slight growl. "I think she's avoiding you."

            "Nonsense, why would such a beautiful creature avoid me?" Ryuu asked.

            "Cause you grope her?"

            "Nope. Can't be possible."

            "Whatever."

            Ryuu stared up at her a little longer then let out a sigh. They both fell asleep in those positions…

Elsewhere…

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

            Kouga looked at Kagome, sniffing her. She smelled normal, but what was odd was she didn't smell like that ugly hanyou. Or should I say, youkai. But she did seem older, but no older than three years.

            "You can't be Kagome," Kouga said simply. "She died."

            "I am Kagome, you smell it Kouga," Kagome replied.

            "You could be just like Naraku's whore," Kouga stated. Kagome slapped him extremely hard. "Or you could be Kagome…"

            "Jerk," Kagome muttered. Kouga rubbed the new mark on his cheek.

            "Why are you here Kagome?" Kouga asked. Kagome just shrugged.

            "I walked to the well and something pulled me in," Kagome responded like nothing big was happening.

            "That's it?"

            "Yup."

            "You should be dead…"

            "Well I'm not so stop ranting on and on about it. Kouga can't you be happy I'm alive?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms. "Least Inuyasha would."

            Kouga growled and Inuyasha moved to be more comfortable in the tree. "Kagome's back to life…so why am I not happy?"

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Akiko: Sorry its short! I have an evil social studies teacher….

Inuyasha: Dumb humans, they think 'homework' is the greatest of all their problems…

Kagome: Inuyasha….SIT!

Inuyasha: AH!

Kagome: hey it still works!

Shippo: What about me? When do I get in the story?

Miroku: Why do I have to be dead?

Sango: You haven't mentioned me once!

Ryuu: Wait I'm confused, am I their grandson or their son??

Kami: Who's Chi?

Chi: I'm Chi!

Akiko: QUIEEET!!!!!! YOU'RE LATER, BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO BE, I WILL, GRANDSON, AND THAT'LL BE MENTIONED LATER!!!! PHEW! –falls over-


	4. Probation!

Disclaimer: No!  
  
A/N: Unfortunately, I had an idea. Read Jewel of the Heart, my other fan fanfic because I decided to connect them. I know, dumb idea to write them at the same time. There are only a few chapters so far, and there probably is only going to be a total of 16, so, yay! I just have ten more to write….yippee…but I can promise you, Christmas break, I'll post a lot more!!  
  
To SaMY: both.  
  
End of Time:  
Betrayal  
  
'I can almost feel her from here' Inuyasha thought quietly. He looked at Kagome's still form, resisting the urge to run out and grab her from the claws of the wolf. She was alive, he was glad. But there was still something missing from this beautiful picture. Him, her, together again? Was that it? Of course it was! Inuyasha should be down there, comforting her, in her state of questioning. Not up in some tree like a peeping lech hanyou. Hanyou….last time he saw her he was but half demon. She played with his ears all the time, and it tickled. Now they were elfin ears, like Sesshomaru's.  
Kagome looked up at Kouga, tears beginning to well up in her blue eyes. She was confused, and questioning everything. Inuyasha took a closer look. She was older, that was obvious, but no more than three or four years. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her hair was like ravens and her lips were red like blood. In fact, Kagome seemed to gain beauty, which made his lust cry out in hunger.  
"Kouga, tell me what's been happening," Kagome said.  
"It's been fifty years since you've been here, Kagome," Kouga explained. "A lot has happened. After you died, we all continued to search for the Shikkon no Tama. I joined up with them every now and then. Sango had a boy, who had Miroku's wind tunnel. We searched for 40 years and both Miroku and his son died with their wind-tunnels. Sango killed Naraku, after Miroku got sucked up, and the shards began to be complete. I stole the Shikkon no Tama from Inuyasha after he became full youkai and gave it to a miko to hide."  
"What about Kami?" asked Kagome.  
"Inuyasha left her to die and one of my wolves found her and took care of her."  
Inuyasha growled softly. One: that mangy wolf was making him sound bad! Two: That mangy wolf let that THING live! Three: Kouga was a mangy wolf.  
Frustrating? Of course it was!  
Kagome just stared, and stared, quietly trying to take in the betrayal of the one she loved. Why would Inuyasha do that to her? He promised! God dammit! He promised…  
Suddenly the forest around her began to spin and spin and spin…and it darkened as well…just spinning and spinning and spinning….and she fell…unconscious. And the only thing Inuyasha could do was leave….  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -~ -~ ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
What could one do to describe Kami? It was obvious right from looking at her that she indeed was her father's daughter. But she had her mother's temper, and patience. It was quite obvious that her bone structure was very similar to her mother's. Her silver hair had black streaks that were perfectly even with the silver. So to make this simpler, her hair looked like a zebra with perfect stripes.  
So what attracted Ryuu to her was quite simple indeed. She was pretty. Case closed, end of story. But, she wasn't just pretty. She was absolutely gorgeous. All you could ask for in a woman was within her. Utterly perfect. Kami had brains, beauty and strength. If Ryuu married her, then his life would be perfect.  
But, then comes in Chi.   
Chi was a wolf hanyou. Kouga's extremely younger sister, sort of. Her mother, a human, was walking through a field of flowers for her mother's grave, when out of no where, and black wolf declares her as his mate. She was stolen away, and of course the villagers came looking for her. The wolf fought them off but within a week he was chased away from his mate and was never seen again. So the woman had her daughter, and sent her to live with wolves. How she got an agreement with them was beyond me. But then again, how they obtained gunpowder within a decade is still foreign…  
Now back to Chi. She had a black tail and hanyou ears. It seemed the next generation of youkai would be hanyous. No wonder they disappeared….  
Anyways. She had raven black hair to match all of her, as well as the most beautiful hazel eyes anyone has ever seen. They were oak brown with little bits of yellow and purple streaming through, curling around the pupil. Once you took a look at her eyes you couldn't look away. She was also strong, but obviously, not as strong as a descendant of the Inu clan.  
So here's Ryuu. Basically, he was a smaller version of Miroku. His black hair was tied up in a pony tail and he wore monk's clothes. Same old, same old. And of course…he was a lech.  
Chi saw Ryuu at the base of a tree. Not just any tree, the God tree. A tree so tall, and big, it protected the body of the legendary youkai. In the branch was Kami, sleeping soundly as it was. Very rare to find. Chi smiled friendly-like and continued to travel towards them. As she sat down she scouted the area with her eyes for any opposing predators. Nothing was to be found, except the very familiar feeling on her lower back.  
SLAM!  
Ryuu sat up, holding his cheek with a fresh new mark on it. Ah, the pains of being a lech.  
Kami stirred and they both stayed quiet. When she finally settled they began to talk.  
"Good morning to you too," Ryuu whispered, holding his cheek ever so carefully.  
"You complain too much," Chi explained. "It's not very romantic."  
"What would be, my lady?"  
"Taking me out and jumping abo-,"  
"I mean something I could actually DO."  
"Oh, I suppose taking me out to LOOK at the stars then…"  
"Ah, it shall be done my lady," Ryuu said, dipping his head to give her a kiss.  
SLAM!  
Hehe.  
Ryuu and Chi talked for some time before Kami got up suddenly, looking around like a beaver popping its head out of the burrow for the very first time. Becoming aware of her surroundings, she jumped down to meet her friends.  
"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked rubbing her eyes and combing down her hair, as if it needed combing!  
"We didn't want to disturb you," Chi explained. "It's been a while since you laid down and rested, and we were kinda worried."  
"Right," Kami replied. She looked over to the well.  
"You're not still thinking about that story are you?" Chi asked. Ryuu nodded for her.  
"It's just, I feel like I'm part of it, somehow. Like in that story I can actually see Kagome, and the demon Inuyasha. Her black hair waving in the wind and her blue eyes looking at the demon with such love…"  
"How do you know what she looks like? None of the stories are written down, all oral, so they don't really describe," Ryuu asked.  
"I don't know. I just have a feeling it is. Anyways, what should we do today? All the adventures are over with since the Peace."  
The Peace was a part of the Japanese time when there was absolutely nothing going on except development of weapons, and machinery. Otherwise, it was just, peaceful.  
"Terrorize another village?" asked Chi. Kami grinned, but Ryuu held his staff up to her face.  
"You know as well as I do that your both on probation. If you attack a village now, you'll never be accepted!" Ryuu exclaimed. The girls sighed.  
"He's right," they said in union. The three of them fell down on the grass and just laid there…that is, until a big pink giant blob came in front of them.  
"Gimme all you're monies or 'll kill ya!" the thing said. They got up and the girls positioned themselves in attack mode, while Ryuu stayed on defense.  
"You want to fight?" Kami egged. She threw her claws at it, Chi on the other side. But it dodged both attacks. Ryuu's eyes widened as they continued fighting.  
'It's a phantom! The sides of it aren't real, only the middle!' he thought. Or it could be another part. "AIM FOR THE CENTER!" he cried out. The girls nodded and they aimed for the middle. The blob looked up in fear as a fox demon appeared in it's place. The fully-grown demon ran to the hole of a tree, in fox form.  
"Hmm, now it wants to play hide-and-go-seek!" Kami exclaimed, chasing it. Chi stood on defense with Ryuu.  
Kami followed it through the tree, finding its hide out was actually an underground chamber, buried below the tree. Of course, no one would have found it. See, a smart person wouldn't dive headfirst into a tree with only enough room for one. But of course, Kami wasn't smart. She had the wit of her father.  
The steps were made of mud and if you have ever seen Hamtaro you'll know exactly what I'm talking about, only less modern.  
She saw the fox demon guarding a little hole behind him.  
"What's that, your family, runt?" Kagome asked sarcastically, as if she didn't know. "Why did you even bother to put up a fight if you knew you were weak and pat-,"  
"Kami?" the wolf demon said. Kami gave him a strange look.  
"How do you know my name?" Kami asked suspiciously.  
"Ha! You have the temper of your father, I see," the demon replied. "Probably don't remember me. Last time I saw you, you were as big as my pup…actually it was the first time I saw you too…"  
"M-my father?" Kami asked, stuttering from the 'chill'.  
"Yes, you also look like your mother as well. Like a mix, a mutt of course. A hanyou."  
"Hold it right there! How do you know me?"  
"I was Kagome's adopted son."  
'Like the legend Kagome?'  
"I'm Shippou."  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -~ -~ ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
A/N: Wow, okay, even for me that was a lot of inspiration. I'm like dying here!!! To all those reading my third fanfic I have delayed writing it, and I'm sorry for delaying this one for a while. Jewel of the Heart was doing great and this wasn't getting as much feedback. But now it's getting more. Once again I would like to thank my reviewers.  
JadesRose I believe is stalking me…  
  



	5. Two bodies, one face

Akiko: Is everyone ready for the main plot?! Inu turns evil!!!!

Disclaimer:

If you think that I own Inuyasha,

You are so young, 

I should call you baka,

Because now evil lawyers are

Hording my ass.

I have to go now,

So leave me be!!!!

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

            All was quiet through out the woods. The birds didn't dare make a sound after what had erupted from Kami's mouth. Another scream emerged. Ryuu and Chi didn't dare talk. They just looked at each other while holding their ears shut. From what that Shippou-character had told them, she had every right to scream.

            "Are you okay, Kami?" Ryuu asked. Chi smacked her head in annoyance.

            "Okay?" Kami asked, angry. Ryuu stepped back. "Why should I be okay?! I finally learn I am the kid from the stories, only different! I'm not his kid; I'm a bastard! A dirty rotten little bastard bitch!!  And he still lives here. If he hadn't been so stubborn Mother would have lived! But no, of course not. He didn't even try to help her. He just stood there looking. Then he had the nerve to steal the Shikkon Jewel from the shrine to become a youkai. The least he could do was wish Mother back to life. But I suppose it's what she gets for being a filthy whore right? And I suppose I deserved to be thrown into the unknown because of her actions. Because I'm related to his brother!"

            'Sounds like something coming out of a play,' Chi thought to herself. "Calm down, Kami. At least you know you were once belonging to someone."

            "I've always known I've belonged to your cousin! That was enough," Kami yelled. "Now I know I'm unwanted!"

            "Your not unwanted!" Ryuu shouted back. "We still care about you Kami. Or have you forgotten who your friends are?"

            Kami looked at him hurt. Like he had no right to yell at her.

            "Don't give me that look! You're so self-centered. All I keep hearing from you is 'Me me me, boo hoo no one gives a hoot about me!' I care! I've always cared!" Ryuu shouted at her. "Ever since I met you I've cared about you more than anything! Then anyone! But I guess that doesn't matter to you."

            Chi looked from one to the other. Ryuu was right they did care about her. Just, did he have to make it sound so personal?

            Kami just stared at him. This wasn't how he should treat her…but he was right. She was conceited. She did only think of herself as the best. And she had no place to stand. This was the Peace. This was a time when everyone was equal in the world. She felt like she had to disrupt it. Face it, Kami; you're spoiled, she thought. 

            "I'm sorry," Kami said, looking down. "I had no idea…"

            "It's okay," Chi said, hugging her best friend. Kami hugged her back.

            "But we can't let this continue. You heard what Shippou said. If Inuyasha finds the Shikkon no Tama again, he'll have full use of it. He'll disrupt the Peace."

            "We'll help," Ryuu replied. She gave him a smile and they began their journey.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

            Inuyasha looked around the village. He saw the glow from the shrine, and a little child looking up at him. If he stayed still…he might just trick the child…

            "FAMAZU!" the kid yelled. He ran from Inuyasha. DAMN IT! Big mistake kid.

            Inuyasha chased the kid but all of a sudden he disappeared. The kid had gone into a secret compartment underground. A miko ran out of the shrine with it: half of the Shikkon no Tama. She was young, untrained, slow, and had a gun. Pathetic. He could rip her apart in two seconds. Inuyasha chased the girl. She turned, knowing that she couldn't escape.

            "Zamba fue," she began to recite a spell, waving her arms in front of her. Inuyasha threw his claw forward coming into contact with a shield, designed with many symbols. He jumped back and the girl prepared her next defense. He unleashed his sword and the girl threw out her staff. They went into a circle, and she kept backing up, heading for the forest. She grabbed the jewel from her neck, bit half off, and threw it in the air. He lunged for it but her staff beat him. The jewel was flung far away. He glared at her and her shield went up again, covering her whole body. She ran and he followed, barely able to keep up now that she was using it's power.

            Inuyasha grabbed at her foot but his lung ended his face in the dirt. He got up and Kami was walking through the forest at that exact time when she heard a scream. She saw a miko running with the jewel, followed by a youkai. She raced the youkai grabbing its arm and digging her claws into his shoulder. He yelped in pain, baring his fangs. It was wild. Kami bared hers as well and their claws clashed. She kicked his stomach, throwing him far away. She knew she couldn't beat him. He just needed to be distracted until the miko was too far away. They wrestled for some time.

            "Get out of my way, little girl," he growled.

            "You can talk. And I thought you were nothing but a primate," Kami replied. That stung daggers into his pride. Being called a primate was the worst thing you could say to a youkai. Just as much as hanyou. 

            "What are you, a sophisticated servant?" he asked. Kami glared.

            "I serve only myself," Kami replied. She threw her claw out, but he dodged, so she made a crater. He laughed at her anger, making her face burn up, her blood boiling hot red already. 

            "Can't you do better than that?"

            "ENOUGH TALK!" she yelled throwing out her poison fang. He glared, as if something was bothering him about that technique. He grabbed her arm and threw her over.

            "I have no fight against you, hanyou. Not yet at least," he said, pinning her down with his foot. With an instant he was gone.

            Kami followed, trying to keep up. Ryuu and Chi barely got there to see red being followed by blue. Chi ran off quickly following, leaving Ryuu to fend for himself. Some friends.

            Kami smiled at the sight ahead of her. The thing was trying to get in through the force field. No youkais without permit necklaces were allowed. Kami smirked. "Oi! What's the matter, youkai?" she asked.

            "BITCH GIMME YOUR NECKLACE!" it yelled.

            "Come and get it."

            "Bastard."

            "Chicken or something?" The youkai threw its claws at her, but she flipped over him. She saw Chi look at her, wide eyes. What's up with her?

            Her ankle long hair was getting in the way. Every time she managed to get a move through, it seemed like he could grab hold of it. That was exactly what he did. 

            "Bitch gimme you're necklace or I'll yank it all off!" he yelled at her. She cut off just above what he was holding. About a foot of hair was gone. Up to her knees. Kami glared and grabbed Chi, running through the field. 

            Inuyasha glared at the lump of hair in his hands. He grabbed the pieces that were black, shoving the rest off. He stuck the hair through the field. It went through. He put it on his head, walking through. 

            "That bitch has to die before Kagome finds out she's alive."

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

Cj: Thanks for reviewing Okaa-san!


	6. A Flashback

Akiko: My okaa-san, Chi suggested that I did a chapter on flashbacks.

No, I was not talking about Chi the hanyou…

Idiots…

Disclaimer: -does a rap version of last chapter's disclaimer-

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

End of Time:

A flashback

            Now, before I continue I should tell you what's been happening for the past 50 years of Kagome's disappearance.

            It was a winter's night, and the air was filled with Death's cold glare, lingering in celebration of his latest victim's death. No one was awake, for they cried themselves to sleep. It pained Inuyasha to see Miroku and Sango sleeping together, both in mourning. They didn't know her like he did! They didn't know the true meaning of a lost love! His pain turned to anger as he saw Shippou lying on top of the basket that held the monster. This kid had killed a person right from the beginning. Let it be on it's own, for that's what it deserved.

            Inuyasha pulled the baby from its crib, and walked with it out into the cold. He hoped no one heard the squeak of the floorboards or the sudden chill in the room. But that was pointless to worry about. Inuyasha closed the door, and walked outside. He sat down, looking at the baby who was beginning to squirm in his arms. Inuyasha looked at it. To any person it might look cute and adorable but to Inuyasha this thing was a menace, a killer. Just as his brother had been, so was she.

            He put the baby in the snow, and left it there. By morning it would be dead and he would be rid of it. Of course, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to return inside. They would kill him first. It was best, he thought. Then he wouldn't be bothered. All the shards were in his hands. All he needed to do was pluck the two from Kouga, and he would become youkai. Without another word the dog hanyou was off.

            There laid the baby, beginning its cry. It was a heart-breaking cry; one a mother should never have to hear. And at that precise moment a wolf couple happened to pass by. The woman ran to it, pressing its cold body against hers. The wolf shook his head.

            "It's not ours, Yumi. It could have a disease," Zek said. Yumi looked at it.

            "It's a newborn. It should have a chance at life like us!" Yumi exclaimed. "Besides, I can't leave such a darling here, alone."

            Zek agreed and they took it to their den. The child grew up, having very long and exquisite hair, with the colors black and silver. They were streaked, and the odd thing was it was exactly the same distance from one black streak to the next black streak, and one silver streak to the next silver streak. They tied it back with a pink bow. But it was still longer than it should. It reached down to her ankles. Zek suggested cutting it but Yumi didn't want to destroy something so beautiful. Zek agreed. What can I say? He's weak against his wife.

            A few weeks after her 7th birthday, they were invited to a party at Kouga's den to celebrate the starting of the Peace. The Peace was suppose ably an era where there was nothing to go on but development of machinery, technology, and 'defense' weapons. It was a good change, since throughout the child's life she had been subject to war and training.

            "Zek, dear, I've been thinking," Yumi said that day. "We haven't given the girl a name. We should if we are to present her to Kouga-sama."

            "What do you inquire that we name her?" Zek asked.

            "Well, because of her likeness to Kagome and Inuyasha I was thinking Kagiuya," Yumi replied.

            "Sounds like a boy's name if you ask me," Zek objected.

            "Well then," Yumi said, "What should we name her?"

            "Kami," Zek responded.

            "Kami," Yumi repeated. "Why that?"

            "Kagome's first two letters of her name and your last two," Zek stated. Yumi smiled and went off to tell her daughter.

            The following day they all made off for Kouga's den. Yumi continued teaching Kami the correct conduct of a lady. When they got there, the party was already in progress. Zek and Yumi came up to Kouga-sama with their daughter. Zek bowed while Yumi and Kami curtsied.

            "Kouga-sama," Zek stated. "I am Zek Cohuashi. This is my wife, Yumi and our daughter Kami."

            Kouga raised a brow, looking at Kami. "You look nothing like your parents. In fact you remind me of two people."

            "Yes sir, I'm adopted sir," Kami replied. She had no meekness in her voice, which surprised Kouga. Most kids were afraid of him.

            "Do you know who are your real parents?" he asked.

            "No," she replied. When he raised an eyebrow she did not say 'sir'. A disrespectful little wench!

            "You may go," he said. He was no longer interested in that family. Kouga saw something in that girl. Her whole face was a remake of Kagome: the eyes, nose, jaw structure, everything. The only think different was she had the claws, and hanyou ears of someone he despised. 

            Kami moved around the laughing, dancing, and talking people and came face-to-face with a wolf girl. They both screamed and hid behind something. Kami was the first to look up. There in front of her was a black haired, hazel-eyed, wolf hanyou. At first you couldn't tell she was hanyou because her ears were as black as her hair, same with everything else. She looked like a raven.

            "My name is Kami," she said. The wolf girl pulled herself away from what she was hiding behind.

            "I'm Chi," replied the girl. They talked for quite some while, and Chi explained about how she had come from a human mother and a black wolf youkai. Kouga adopted her, when her mother requested she be taken care of by her own kind. Kami said that she was adopted too; only she had no idea who abandoned her.

            From then on the girls were best friends, never to be separated, even by mileage.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

            When the girls grew older they came to a village, filled with humans. It had been a while since they'd been stirred up. No one ever attacked that village for some reason. Technically, this wasn't breaking the rules. At least, not while anyone saw. They weren't going to kill the people, just get them excited. And besides, the Peacemakers had much more to do then take care of some hanyou troublemakers. 

            They came into the village, knocking down pots and pans and anything outside. The humans rushed everywhere, trying to get out of their way. But the plan backfired. A man dressed in monk's clothing stood it front of them, pointing his staff. He had a determined look on his face, like he was going to beat them up or something. Yeah like that was going to happen.

            They attacked him, but to their shock he fought back like a hanyou. JUST a hanyou. Chi was thrown into a wall and they stopped. They were about to run off when their necklaces glowed hot red and pummeled them to the ground. Their guard charms had gone off as a punishment. They were put in jail for a week, joke or not. The monk would come down often, giving them food and clothes. They learned his name was Ryuu and he had a strange attraction for groping women.

            When they were released they were put on probation. Even after a year they were still on it. Ryuu was their guardian. He was to make sure they didn't do anything stupid while on his watch.  Around this time Kami got obsessed with listening to the tales of the Shikkon no Tama protectors. There wasn't much else she could do except go crazy from boredom.

            Now for Inuyasha's side of the story. Very short:

            After he left Kami, he got the two shards from Kouga and left him almost dead.  Then he wished himself youkai. But as he was running with it a miko appeared out of nowhere and shot it out of his hand. She grabbed it and separated it, sending it off. He tried to chase after her but the miko disappeared. 

Now technology:

Guns are made!!!

So now you are up to date with the story. 

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

Cj: Bye everyone!


	7. Great, now she's insane

Cj: It's short, I know but I was very distracted. Now for some replies.

**SaMY: **If you read Kagome's Choice: Jewel of the Heart, you would understand.

**hoshi-ko88:** Thanks!!!

**Heero's Goddess:** knew you'd like it!

Note: I'm thinking of canceling this fanfiction because not a lot of people are reviewing. I want at least 22 reviews (total) before I will start my next fiction.

When Inuyasha walked into the field, he noticed that there was nobody there. The streets were empty, houses looked abandoned, birds gone from their nests. He noticed a child running towards the back force field. Immediately, almost as if instinctive, Inuyasha jumped after him. The kid shouted out and the hanyou girl jumped out of the woods and pushed him through. She looked at the youkai defiantly.

            "Get outta my way, runt," he barked at Chi. She crossed her arms.

            "You won't lay one hand on Kami-chan!" Chi exclaimed, stepping in front of the field.

            "I can do whatever I want with that brat. She's a hanyou girl. Just like you!" he exclaimed throwing his claws at her. Chi jumped in the air.

            "Gotta do better than that!" she shouted from the top of a sand-brick house. (A/N: Ever seen a house in New Mexico? They're a sort of sandish color and have little poles sticking out of the top.)

            Inuyasha leapt up in the air and brought a punch onto her face. Chi fell off, seemingly headed for her doom. Inuyasha didn't even look. Maybe if he had, he would understand what happened…

            Chi began falling, her clothes waving in the wind, heading towards the ground. He hit her spinal cord and her legs and arms had just given out. She closed her eyes ready to take the blow, to meet her death most likely. But it never came; she just kept falling and falling. When she opened her eyes she fell into a funky looking, whitish blue sea. She went through, but she still couldn't move. She just kept sinking and sinking, until she reached the bottom. The world darkened around her.

            _Wake up._

_            WAKE UP!!_

            "Ah!" Chi exclaimed opening her eyes. "Where am I?"

            There was nothing but total darkness, no scent, and no sound, just the feel of cold marble under her. It was chilly and spooky, and of course, Chi was afraid of the dark. "Come out whoever you are!" she yelled, already having fear come into her voice.

            _So much to learn, so little time…_

            "Who are you?"

            _Ever heard the legend of the Jewel Hunters?_

            "Of course I have."

            _There's a little part where Kagome gets possessed…_

            "You're the Jewel of the Heart?"

            _Very much so…_

"But you're—."

            _Alive! Now enough chatter…we have to save your body._

"Huh?"

            _Just think of it as, I'm trying to replay my life for the better…_

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

            _Well, we don't need you to know._

"I can see THIS will be fun…"

Elsewhere…

            Inuyasha leapt down from the house and sped off out of the force field. Kami saw him run, but didn't see Chi. Fear and anger erupted in her body, her eyes becoming scary. She chased after the youkai, anything that would revenge her friend.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

Sorry its short and I know it doesn't talk much about Kagome but I'm currently busy. I promise more chapters soon!


	8. True Colors

0.0

-.-

0.0

Wow…

Heh….

0.0;

So many reviews….

So much confusion…

SO LITTLE TIME!!!!!

-hugs them and rushes off to write-

~ - ~ - ~ -

I suppose now it is time for me to introduce, Sango. After seeing Kagome's death, Inuyasha's leaving, Shippou's growing up, and Miroku's death, she needed some space. Her broken heart took her to a quaint little dojo, where she sat down and meditated for hours and hours on end. There were many questions she wished to ask Buddha, one being, why couldn't Miroku live long enough to have a child? They did have a son (A/N: Heh, just imagine her going up to Miroku and saying "I'm pregnant."), but he was weak and too fragile, and ended up dying. She pondered this thought many times, but soon figured it was too troubling. She focused her thoughts on adopting orphan children and raising them. One day she came upon a child who reminded her oddly of her lost love. He too was a lech, even for a 3 year old. He would flirt with the little girls. One day they all chased him and planted kisses on his cheek. His smile continued for days on end. By the time he left, he still had that smile on his face.

            But until that time, she had taken care of him, even dressed him up in Miroku's clothing. His name…if only she could remember his name. Old age was decreasing the rate of her thinking speed. The name, it started with an 'R'. It sounded a lot like Miroku, only different. Oh, well.

            After a while of adopting orphans, she decided to go meditate in the woods. What a mistake that was. A demon came upon her, and well, let's just say small things came in big packages. One thing led to another, and the youkai and her mated. But he left quickly after, leaving her with a child. He told her just before that the village people didn't agree to their relationship. They were attacking their den, and he had to leave. Sango had the child, and knowing full well that it might never be accepted, she went over to the den. Yes, the den of a youkai who just would never give up. She gave the wolf pup to Kouga and told him to bring it up, for Kagome's sake. That worked like a charm.

            So she went on with her spiritual beliefs before she found herself, alone again, crying in the woods. No matter how nice any man was, no matter how much she loved the children, it still did not make up for Miroku. He was still gone. And her death approached, slowly and slowly. Would she never find calmness in her heart? Would she always be alone in the world? 

            "Why couldn't Miroku live? Why!?" she cried out into the unknown. No one responded. The birds flew away, scared of the old lady, willowing in her own pity. "And what about my friend?! Why!!"

            She grasped onto her gray hairs shouting at the top of her lungs. Her pain, the torture, it just had to be released.

            "I'm fine.. I'm fine.. I'm fine.. I'm FINE! I could jog all the way to Kyoto and back.. but my friend can't!! Oh.. Buddha.....I'm so mad I don't know what to do!! I want to know why! I want to know WHY Kagome's life is over!! I want to HOW that baby will EVER know how wonderful her mother was.. Will she EVER know what she went THROUGH for her? Oh Buddha I want to know WHY? WHY? Buddha...I wish I could understand! No...NO...NO!! It's not supposed to happen this way! I'm supposed to go first!! I've always been ready to go first! I don't think I can take this I.. I don't think I can take this! I just want to hit something'! I just want to hit somebody.. till they feel as bad as I do!! I just want to hit something! I want to hit it HARD!" she cried out. All the pain and the emotion that had been stored in for over 50 years had now been released. Sango fell to the ground exhausted and cried. Cried until there was a tiny pool beneath her. She cried until the village miko came upon her and pulled her into the hut. Cried until her eyes shut from weariness. The village orphans looked through the windows, watching her. Their hearts broke as well. What could have caused their guardian so much grief?

~ - ~ - ~

            Kagome hugged her knees close to her face. So everyone was dead. Inuyasha's soul, Sango's body (A/N: Actually its her mind. But we can't let Kagome know!!! :-x), Miroku's life, even their child that Sango wished for all her life. Dead, everything was dead. She was alone in the world, all by herself. She couldn't even go home to where her family was. She looked towards the well that had closed itself after she came out. What force dragged her back to the land of grief and death? What could she possibly have to do here? Why, darn it! Why!!!

            Kouga watched her from a distance, watching her frustrating over and over. _What is there left to do? It's peaceful, no one causes harm, Naraku's been dead for centuries…. what now? Why is she here? Maybe it's Kami…no…Kami is growing up just fine_. She has been blossoming into such a beauty it was a wonder why Kouga just didn't marry her then. All he had to do is ask for Yumi's grandfather's permission. _Not the point!_! Kouga mentally smacked himself. _Inuyasha? But he hasn't been causing THAT much trouble. He's just been living in the woods like a wild youkai…wait! What's happening over there?!!_

            Kouga's eyes spotted a glow of bluish white light streaming from somewhere far away. Kagome got up and looked at it in shock. The light began drooping a circle over something. _Wait a tick! That's where Xi Tami (town) is! _The field of power began pulsing and growing and exploded. The force was so intense it pushed Kouga into a rock. He shouted in pain as a sharp end pushed into his spine. Kagome put her arms crossed in front of her face. She too was pushed back but into something soft…

            Ah, let me guess…it's a youkai… 

            Kagome looked up, straight into the eyes…wait…he looks like Miroku! "M-Miroku?" she stuttered, in disbelief.

            "Huh?" the look-a-like asked. "No, I'm Ryuu…." He looked further down and spotted a treasure…now if only he could get his hand…

            WHAP!

            A red mark ended up on an extremely abused cheek. "Worth it," the dizzy eyed man said. Kagome wrapped her arms protectively over her chest.

            "Miroku or not, you're still a lech…"

            "Oi, Ryuu, where's Kami?" Kouga asked, recovering from his previous state. "And Chi?"

            "Towards the light I suppose. I don't know, I lost them," Ryuu replied calmly.

            "You lost them?!!" Kouga exclaimed. "What kind of guardian are you?!"

            "Woah, relax, it's not my fault. Maybe if you told them not to rush off-."

            "I'm not suppose to tell you anything, you're their guardian."

            "I'm sure their fine. Kami can take care of herself AND Chi."

            "You better be right, monk."

~ - ~ - ~

            Kami stared in disbelief, next to Inuyasha. A field of power surrounded them, circled by electricity. Chi was floating in the middle of it all, her eyes blue, just like the power. Her hands were in the sky, pointing up while little trinkets of power fell from her fingers like hair. "Yuri," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. That's what she looked like, actually. Her hair was short and black, her ears hand curved in, and her black mage outfit had been torn down to a leotard. 

            A strip of power lashed out at both of them. Both jumped in the air and dodged it easily. Inuyasha's claws sharpened as he prepared to leap. Kami grabbed his arm and pulled back. "What are you doing?! She's trying to kill you too!"

            "I don't care. Spell or not she's still my friend!" Kami yelled back over the sound of power and lightning.

            "Well what do you suppose we do?" Inuyasha questioned, gritting his teeth.

            "Pray that she comes to her senses?" she offered. Inuyasha growled.

            "Inuyasha! The jewel, its in her heart!" a voice exclaimed. _I know that voice…_

            It was like time itself just stopped. Stopped and refused to budge. The soul thing Inuyasha had been searching for all his life, the thing that had caused him to abandon a child, the thing that had caused the aches in his heart, in Sango's, Shippou's, and unfortunately in Miroku's heart was standing in front of him. Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes. She had gotten older, he already knew that, but she also seemed younger. Like the years of fighting and shard hunting had vanished from her exterior.  All that remained was traces of a past smile, no frown, and no angry face. Just pure happiness was there. But the change in her exterior brought out an awful smell from her interior. No trace of him, no trace of Sesshomaru, not even of Kami. It was as though she never came 500 years into the past. Like she never argued, loved, or even noticed Inuyasha. 

            Kami rolled her eyes and whapped Inuyasha. "In case you've forgotten, my friend is still in trouble!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha growled and pushed Chi down. He put his hand over her heart and the jewel floated out. 

            "Though I killed you," he muttered stomping it under his foot. There was a quick shine of light and then it disappeared. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome who was looking straight at Kami. "Oh, boy."


	9. The Return of the Dark One

Akiko: School = evil!!!!

Cj: baby

Akiko: -sticks science homework in her face-

Cj: AH! EVIL!!!!! –runs off-

Akiko: -.-;

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

Inuyasha laid down, looking up at Kagome, bathing her beauty into the sunlight. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy, as he admired them. Three words would have made this perfect…just three…

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt. "Sit!"

            Ryuu stood from afar, tending to Chi, keeping himself from laughing. Kami on the other hand, was on the floor laughing her head off. Kouga just stood there, smirking.

            "Oi, you got yourself quite a leash there, Inuyasha," Kouga teased. Inuyasha glared.

            "SHUT UP!" Kagome shouted, making Kouga step back a little. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

            Inuyasha was well beneath the earth at this point. It was amazing his bones hadn't broken by now. Kouga got up and slung the limp youkai over his shoulder. "Hate to say it, Inutasho, but I'm feeling bad for you."

            "Mfju Inuyasha…"

            "What's that?"

            "Moofoo…"

            Kami looked at her mother, feeling a twinge of anger rushing through her veins. So this was the family she had been waiting for all along? A woman who was by far, extremely scary, and a man that had abandoned her? She had not died, she just left, forever!

            "Where were you when I broke my arm?" Kami questioned aloud suddenly. "Where were you when I lost my first tooth? Or when I would freeze at night? Or go hungry? WHERE WERE YOU DAMMIT?!"

            Before Kagome could respond Kami ran off. Ryuu looked apologetically at the woman before cradling Chi in his arms and following.

            Kagome reached her hand out, but let it fall limply down by her side. "I didn't even try to get back. She's right, where was I?"

            Kagome began walking back to Kouga's den when she felt something extremely piercing go through her stomach. Like 4 knifes just pounded through her. Kagome fell down as soon as she was released from the impact into a pool of bloodstained grass.

~ - ~ - ~ -

            A woman with utterly long black hair walked into a room with a red carpet bordered with gold. Her elaborate headdress, weaving around the hair, still left ankle long hair out. The headdress was shaped like coral, a sort of shelly-appearance. Her headdress and her gown was a dark pink with a purple border. Her facial features were almost identical to Kikyou's, had not been the purplish hazel eyes.

            "Aiko, where is she?" Akiko asked, letting her long black flowing hair fall out of its braid and onto the floor.

            "It turns out, Akiko-sama, my dear elder sister," Aiko stated, twin of Akiko, with the exact similarities only short hair, and less pleasing to the eye of a rich man. "That the girl won't accept her mother!" 

            "Perfect, just perfect. Are the pieces all set?" Akiko asked, throwing her 5 ft. wide gown back as she sat down, gripping the sides with her jewel infested, highly polished and claw-like fingers.

            "Yes ma'am," Aiko nodded respectively.

            "Perfect. I expect this done in a week," Akiko replied.

            "A week, ma'am?" Aiko questioned. "Preparations should take at least a month!"

            "Alright, you have a month."

To be continued….

MWUAHAHAHAHAAA!!!


	10. Kagome's Heart is Threatened

Akiko: Think of someone extremely important to you, or something.

Cj: Now imagine it gone.

Akiko: That's how I feel with reviews. It's like cash. The less money I get, the less I'll be inclined to write. Review!! It's not that hard. Click the box at the left hand corner, type some junk up, don't care what, and then its done! Thank you!!

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

A Pained Heart meets a Broken One

By: Akiko

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

            Inuyasha reared his head, sniffing blood. It was humans, most likely from a youkai. Why should he care? Only, that scent…. it smelled…familiar…like…KAGOME!

            The youkai rushed off, his hanori waving in the wind with his hair. His elfin ears fell behind the loads of hair, guarding the wind from coming at them. He leapt into the air, standing on a tree for the briefest moment before heading off and doing the same with the other trees. Finally he saw…nothing. Not even the smallest hint of blood. The grass seemed picked, and cleaned, and there was no body. He sniffed the ground, and smelled nothing but dead birds. He could have sworn he smelt Kagome.

            The youkai walked off back towards Kouga's den. When he got there, Kouga wasn't. _The damn wolf probably went for a little walk._ Inuyasha sat down, finally falling asleep.

            Kami was in the same position as her 'father' at that exact moment. Chi had her arms wrapped around her friend's neck as they sat in Shippou's underground house. Ryuu was helping him make tea in the kitchen as the girls played with the pups and talked to the female of the house.

            "I've heard a lot about you, Kami," the female, Xiao, announced, licking her pup's head. "Shippou never got over the day you left."

            Kami's eyes turned into a little hint of a glare, but quickly reverted back to their normal stage. "Your name, Xiao, its Chinese yes?" Kami questioned.

            Xiao bit her lip, interrupted by Shippou and Ryuu coming in the room with tea.

            They sat down and everyone was excused from the room except Shippou and Kami.

            "Let me explain a few things. Last time I had pounded all that material onto you're head quickly," Shippou said. Kami nodded.

            "Ok, you know about all the legends, correct?"

            Kami nodded.

            "Inuyasha's wife, Kagome had died of bringing forth a child. They said if they killed it, they could keep her alive, but she wanted you to live. Inuyasha however was more desolate then she hoped.

            "So he thought you as a killer, still being young. He threw Kagome down the well, it closed up, and you were put in the woods. We were all asleep and knew nothing about it until daybreak when you just…vanished."

            Kami sat there, even when the kitsune left. She sipped her tea, and just thought and thought. 

~ - ~ - ~ -

            Akiko smiled when she watched the prisoner squirm. The youkai, finally snapping out of his trance, was now banging on the window of his cell, wanting to be free and join the prisoner.

            Kagome lay unconscious on a table, under a big belt of metal, arms and legs pulled back and apart by bands of metal.

            "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Akiko teased. "I finally get to meet the woman who was thought to replace my daughter. You stole his heart from her, and the child."

            "What?" Kagome asked, utterly confused.

            "The child, her name is Kami, correct?" Akiko asked. "Kikyou was supposed to have that child, not you!"

            "Kami is mine and mine alone," Kagome stated, glaring at this woman.

            "No, no, my dear sweet. Kami, your child and Inuyasha's, was supposed to be Kikyou's. Then Peace would erupt between all the kingdoms and countries. Then I could be the ruler of the world. But no, you had to come in and steal Inuyasha's heart from Kikyou! You took my kingdom away from me!" Akiko cried, quickly retrieving her silky speech and her serene look. "But I figured out a way to make it all better. Cast a spell on a dumb youkai," she waved her hand to Kouga, "Bring you here, make my daughter's presence known, and kill that Kami."

            "Don't you lay a hand on her!" Kagome yelled.

            "I'll do whatever I want, child, she's not yours," Akiko replied. "As I said, she was destined for Kikyou."

            "It's not Inuyasha's! It's Sesshomaru's!" Kagome shouted. Akiko's eyes widened and Kouga stopped growling, just standing there. "A long time ago we made love, Kami is that child, not Inuyasha's."

            "So…she's half demon, not quarter?" Akiko asked. Kagome nodded her tear-stained face. "Now this isn't what I expected. Either way, my plan is perfect for this occasion too. Kami would try to stop me, being the head-strong girl she is, and you would too," Akiko said, beginning to walk away.

            "You won't win. Inuyasha will be loyal to me, every day, every hour, and every second of his life. He gave up on Kikyou a long time. When Naraku threatened her with me, he saved me! Not Kikyou, I, Kagome, was saved!" Kagome shouted. Akiko just ignored her hollow threat.

~ - ~ - ~

To be continued…

Ooo…I already wrote the ending!!! –covers mouth- can't talk about it!


	11. So it Begins

Good morning…err…afternoon or whenever you're reading this.

Please read my author's note! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!

A/N: I've noticed there has been some confusion amongst my fans. It was never suppose to be confusing. I will say this once more: READ MY FIRST FANFIC! IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!!!! Now onto my reviews.

Yes, there have been chapters with just one review. I felt accomplished still. But now I know that there are at least 10 people who like my fanfiction and only 2-5 who are willing to spend the time to make a review. I don't care what you say. You can say hi! For all I care. Just, seeing a big number makes me happy. And I kiss my boyfriend better on the days I check it out. So, for my boyfriend's sake, review!

The other guy won't review, you have to.

Let's all give thanks to these FEW people who gave the time to review:

JadesRose – aww! Thank you!!

Luna – You're my best friend!!!

Angel – Read my first fanfiction. You'll understand.

Heero's Goddess – smashing…love that word. Smashing…smashing…

- - - - - - -

End of Time

Chapter 11: So it begins

- - - - - - - -

            Beginning a new era means that people must have to want to have a new era themselves. It means there must be some rules and guidelines to abide by to make the new era complete. But, how do define an era? Is it just a time when people wanted change? Or perhaps, since all eras come to an end, it's a specific time when things were good or bad, and an opposing force defied it. Then, how do you explain the Peace? Who want to disturb it? I have two people in my mind. One of them, being an evil, so pure and dark. The other, being a light, the way to escape.

            Now, Akiko wasn't really evil. Oh, no, she was…to say the least, young. She was a miko, and like all mikos she had the power to live on forever. She took this path when she was but 14, and has kept this age. Her daughter, Kikyou, however, didn't want to be immortal. She wanted to grow; she wanted to grow with Inuyasha. Akiko found her daughter comfort, and when she heard that Kikyou wouldn't live forever, she made her daughter, her special treasure. When Kikyou died, Akiko was devastated and ordered a witch to revive her. Kikyou wanted Inuyasha's child, so Akiko decided to help her.

            But soon her heart became infuriated with cold and blackness. The longer Kikyou was around, the more infected Akiko became. She was no longer a lovable child, but the toy of death.

            So here begins the story, the plot, you've all been waiting for. The beginning of a brand new era, after the Peace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Kikyou watched Inuyasha from afar, facing downwind. He was sleeping, such a tender boy. If she could just reach out for him, just hold onto his hand forever and never let go, she would be fine. She would die right then a happy person. But if she died, the prophecy could never be fulfilled. She was destined for a babe, and a babe she would have. The world would be wrapped around her finger, forever destined to be under her control until she died, and her daughter would rule. How exactly did she know that it would be a daughter? She didn't. But she knew she would have one all the same.

            Now how to go about with the plan of seducing Inuyasha? It would be hard considering the circumstances. They had lost their love a long time ago, but somehow she would gain it back. Somehow. Perhaps a spell? No a spell would be cold, and she wouldn't like doing all the work. It had to come from his heart. He had to be in love with her. 

            A shift in the wind caused Kikyou to disappear. Inuyasha breathed in the scent and automatically opened his eyes. It was hanging for the briefest moment, before disappearing all together. Kami hiked up the mountain, her allies in tow. She glared at Inuyasha before immediately saying, "Where's Kouga?"

            Inuyasha would have banned her from seeing that wolf, had he been her real father.  But as it was, she was another hanyou, a gift from the Lord of the Western Lands. She would inherit the estate, had Sesshomaru ever found out about her. But Inuyasha wasn't about to tell. The sooner Sesshomaru's blood disappeared with the ending of time, the better.

            "I don't know and I don't care," Inuyasha replied with a grunt. Kami glared once again and walked off, being given curious glances by some wolves, and some determined looks. Inuyasha would have growled, had Kami been his daughter.

            Chi looked at her friend, in question, "Do you think we can trust him?"

            "I highly doubt it. But what choice do we have?"

            "Are you sure, that what you felt and saw weren't just your imagination?" Ryuu asked. 

            "I told you, I saw my mother die, I felt that witch ripping apart her body. I was her for the briefest moment. Pain like that doesn't come from your imagination," Kami replied.  "Why would I want to imagine her death anyways?"

            "Well, at least we're on a mission now," Chi replied. "A true adventure."

            "The question is: have we begun in time?" Ryuu asked. "Or is it already too late?"

            Kami looked at Ryuu. "I believe, no matter when we start, it will always be too late."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Akiko smirked at her captive. Already Kagome was starting to falter due to her injuries. She glanced at Kouga, who had resumed clawing the glass window.

            "Why don't you give up already?" Akiko asked. "You've done quite enough. Poor Kagome is going to die, and its all your fault."

            Kouga's eyes softened as he looked at the ever-so-quiet girl. She was breathing hard, sweating up a storm, and it was his entire fault. He stabbed her. He could still see, he felt like he was in control, but he still thrusted his claw into her back. 

            Kikyou appeared in front of her mother. "Nothing. All he does is sit and wait for her."

            "Then we'll do something drastic," Akiko responded, walking up to Kagome. "This will hurt." 

            I wonder what it is like, knowing there is nothing you can do. Knowing that forever you're love will be in the wrong hands. Seeing a face, your face, on somebody else's body, when it doesn't belong. Feeling, the gripping pain, of spikes sinking into your skin. Tasting, nothing but blood. Knowing that this could never happen to you might make you feel happier, but what if it does happen? And what of the person who's going through the pain right now? 

            Kagome looked at Kikyou. It was no longer Kikyou; it was an exact replica of her body, her face.  She looked at her arm, blood continuously spilling out. She didn't care about her arm; they could chop it off for all she cared. As long as she could save Inuyasha, all would be good. There may still be a light in the world. If she ever got out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Sango ran past the people in the street, practically knocking them over. Her hair, a mixture of black and gray, flapped in the wind. She was running towards an aura. As soon as it had erupted she had felt, and seen, the death of her friend. _Can't be true…she died!_ Her thoughts rang out. 

            _Flash_

            Kagome was kissing Inuyasha so passionately, and then stabbing Inuyasha with an arrow, quickly turning into Kikyou.

_            Flash_

            A dog hanyou girl with birthmarks of Sesshomaru looking at Miroku with loving eyes, before jumping off a stone ledge. Tears of a priest. Eyes of a wolf darkening.

            _Flash_

            A bundle coming closer, revealing pure darkness and red eyes. The world, darkened…

            What did it mean? What are the connections? Is the world, about to end, because of three people? There had been a prophecy, but it had been long forgotten since Kikyou died. There was only one-way to find out: Inuyasha.

- - - - - - - 

REVIEW!!!


	12. The Great Sesshomaru

Akiko: No time!!

REVIEW!!!!!

Okay just one thing:

Let us thank Heero's Goddess for being the 40th reviewer. THANKS HEERO'S GODDESS!!!!!!

- - - - - -

End of Time

Chapter 12

A New Era

- - - - - - 

            I suppose you can't write a fiction about Sesshomaru's daughter, without talking about Sesshomaru. So here it goes:

            After his final act with Kagome, the great Sesshomaru disappeared into the night. He lived comfortably in one of his many castles, making sure his hanyou brother didn't come. He found a mate, a forest youkai. Her name was Luna, and of course, she had the most exquisite beauty.

            Her skin was pale and milky and shined in the moon, almost glowing. Her hair was black, flowing and silky, almost like Madoriko. Each piece of hair was connected to a tropical flower at the end. There were a total of 17 flowers, about 14 hairs connecting to each one. Her eyes were ice blue, capturing everything within its grasp. Her voice was like a thousand nightingales, singing a beautiful song. With each note, she grasped onto you, with her magic claws. And she was with child, Sesshomaru's child.

            Inuyasha had come earlier in the year, telling him about how having no heir would soon earn Inuyasha the throne. So just to show of his smug little brother, he did get a child. Unfortunately, he never got to tell Inuyasha for himself. What a wonderful sight it would be to see his hanyou brother's face when he heard the news.

            But, the Great Lord Sesshomaru was too busy for games. Lately, ever since the death of his beloved little Rin (who had grown up), he had been rather distant from his kingdom, his wife, and his servants. Rin had died blocking him from a powerful youkai woman. She said her name was Akiko and she wanted to take his kingdom. But Rin died saving his life, and Sesshomaru was eternally grateful. 

            So now he was comfortably seated in the wonderful chambers of his castle, one day, when he felt the aura of some kind. He sent his servants to go check it out and report back to him. Almost weeks later, a servant appeared, just one, claiming that there was a witch harnessing wonderful powers. They were all killed in an instant and only he had made it back with a dying comrade. The servant was given a full days off before returning to duty.

            Perfect, this was just, perfect. First he had to deal with the loss of his human girl, then he had to put up with his mate's mood swings and her child, and now he had an evil witch on his hands! What next, find out he had a bastard daughter named after God?

- - - - -

            "What's wrong?" Ryuu asked looking at Kami who had just raised her head. "Do you see it once more?"

            "No, I felt like someone was thinking of me…someone really close," Kami replied. "Must be my imagination."

            Chi smiled at her friend, then looked at Ryuu who showed concern for her. _Okay, I am NOT getting jealous! They are just friends, that's all. Just like her and me. Just like him and me. _Chi smiled weakly and mentally smacked herself. _Okay, maybe not JUST like him and me._

            Kami looked down, wondering about this all. _So my mom, who I finally met, dies again! I don't want her to go, I've had to deal with that once. That's more than enough! This is all so aggravating. I also had a dumb ass father. And –hey, what's up with Ryuu. He's staring at me weirdly…_ "What are you looking at?" Kami asked.

            "Nothing!" Ryuu all-too-quickly replied. _Dammit Kami why do you have to be so blind? I'll shout it out for you…_

            Kami and Chi hissed, curling their ears forward, putting their hands on top of their heads. They soon fell, Ryuu managing to catch Kami and Chi. He laid them down and peered at them. 

            "Are you two okay?" Ryuu asked.

            "It felt like…someone screamed so loud that the world shook," Chi said.

            "Oi, I think it broke my ear," Kami whimpered.

            "Showing weakness, you're definitely sick Kami."

            "Feh."

- - - - - -

            Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, deepening their kiss. The demon side of Inuyasha had already taken over, tearing him away from his senses. He was all over her, panting. Finally, they rested after "teasing" we'll call it.

            Kagome checked to see if he was asleep. 'Perfect.' She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and forced it into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha watched with mournful eyes as Kagome quickly changed into Kikyou. He fell to the ground, presumed dead.

            Kikyou smiled at her new disguise, returning to her mother's castle. "The deed is done," she said, making it loud enough for Kagome to hear.

            Kagome cried, her arms hanging from metal cuffs on the wall. She couldn't scream, for there was a piece of cloth in her mouth and one wrapped around it. So all she did was sit, tears falling towards the ground. She buried her face in her knees, listening to Kouga whimper from the other cell. She would get out of this somehow…but what was the point? By now Inuyasha was probably laying dead in blood…

            "AGH!" Kami cried, falling back to the ground. Ryuu swiftly caught her again, looking at Chi for an explanation. She simply shrugged. "It feels like something's clawing at me…"

            "Are you okay?" Chi asked bending over her. "EEP!" Chi exclaimed jumping back. Kami jumped up right after she moved her head out of the way and ran back towards the canyons, eyes red. Chi looked at Ryuu and Ryuu looked back at Chi. Chi once again shrugged and sat down.

            "S-shouldn't we go after her?" Ryuu asked.

            "She'll be fine…"

            Kami ran faster and faster towards the den. It felt like some unknown force was carrying her there. Before she knew it she was already beside Inuyasha, placing a hand over his wound. Her hands glowed brightly and the wound slowly closed. Inuyasha peeked an eye open.

            "Oi, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at her.

            "Saving your life," Kami swiftly replied.

            "I didn't need your help," Inuyasha growled.

            "FEH!" they both shouted, peeking back at each other. Inuyasha came close to her, sniffing her.

            "You smell just like…"

            "Like?"

            "You bathed in the sewer or something," Inuyasha replied. A loud crack echoed through the den, forest, basically all of Japan, confirming the red mark that would scar Inuyasha's face forever. (A/N: Poor Inuyasha…-.-;)

- - - - - - -

REVIEW!!


	13. A Battle, A Pain, and An escape

Akiko: Throw your hands in the air, woo woo! I'm sorry I didn't make this longer but I had another idea and it involves the end of this.

Cj: Didn't you say someone would be joining us?

Akiko: O yeah! –Runs off and gets a cage, opening the little door-

Cj: …

Kirara: Mew….

Cj: DISCLAIMER!!!!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry

Even as the days go by, 

And the year slowly tries to die, 

I must declare, 

For this is very fair,

That I do not own Inuyasha.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

Chapter 13:

A Battle,

A Pain,

And an escape

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

            Inuyasha sped off quickly holding Sango on his back. Chi held Ryuu on her back running her fastest, never tiring. Kami was the only one ahead of them, carrying nothing but a determined heart. Within the hour they were standing outside the dark castle, watching the dark walls. All over the ground there were the souls of dead youkai, yearning for a body. The clouds had darkened, and the aura felt like a blast to the head. Strange animals flew around the tips of the purplish black manor.

            "Heebee jibies…" Chi whispered. Sango shuddered at the sense of evil.

            "So how do we get in?" Ryuu asked. "Can't go down or the youkai…"

            "We jump," Kami responded. She ran onto a log and jumped over the pit of youkai, landing on the other side. The other two youkai followed her example.

            They opened the door, the creaking echoing throughout the halls. They all gasped at the sight before them.

            Sesshomaru turned around, looking at his brother. Next to the great lord, was a woman pale and beautiful, vines encircling her.

            "Sesshomaru-kun, what are you doing here?" Sango asked. "If you are looking to kill Kagome, you must get through us first."

            "I could care less about the wench. I want to know about the witch," Sesshomaru replied. Kami's eyes narrowed.

            "What witch?" Chi asked. 

            "The one holding Kagome captive you ditz!" Inuyasha replied, bonking her head. Kami began to growl.

            "Who the hell are you?" Kami growled out. 

            "The Great Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. And who is the hanyou-scum? You're child no doubt?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring at Inuyasha.

            "Take a good whiff of her scent, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spat out. "Smell familiar?"

            "Sesshomaru-sama! She's!" Luna exclaimed. 

Sesshomaru put a hand up to silence her. "What type of spell is this?"

            "No spell. She's yours," Inuyasha replied. Kami's eyes widened and she looked at Inuyasha shocked.

            "I-I'm w-what?" Kami asked.

            "The Guardians of Time placed a spell on you Sesshomaru. Remember that fight? You have no memory of how it began."

            "She's a hanyou scum. She can't be my daughter."

            "She's Kagome's child, your daughter. Face it and believe it."

            Kami just stared at the man standing in front of her. This man, this youkai, was her father? Couldn't be, can't be!

            "What's your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

            "Cohuashi Kami," Kami replied automatically. 

            "Kami, means God correct?" Sesshomaru asked. Kami shrugged. "Cohuashi is a wolf name. Adoptive parents no doubt."

            "Could we save the small talk until later? Kagome's still upstairs," Sango said. 

            "Don't piss me off human," Sesshomaru replied. "Come with me." Kami walked over to him, and the trio vanished. Ryuu and Chi exchanged looks and Chi ran up the stairs, followed by Inuyasha and Sango.

            In a second Luna, Sesshomaru, and Kami were all stationed behind a barrier, peering out at Akiko holding a bundle, Kikyou lying down.

            "Ah, finally, the ultimate darkness has been born!" Akiko cackled. "My child…"

            "Mother, give me it," Kikyou begged. Akiko smirked at her daughter.

            "The darkness is mine and mine alone. With the death of its mother, the babe shall seek vengeance on the world," Akiko foretold. "So we must get rid of the barrier from evil."

            Akiko grabbed a knife and stabbed Kikyou in the heart. Luna hid her eyes into Sesshomaru's chest, a blush rising on his cheeks. Kami stuck out her tongue.

            "Come out, youkai," Akiko said, sensing their presence. Kagome raised her head and looked at Kouga, who simply shrugged. "I said come out!" With a wave of her hand Luna, Kami, and Sesshomaru's barrier broke and they were revealed.

            "Get the youkai and Kagome out," Sesshomaru ordered. He raced off towards Akiko, sword drawn.

            Kami saw her mother, and with a swipe of the claws, freed her. She hugged her mother. Luna's vine went through the glass cage and Kouga jumped out. He and Kami both raced off to help Sesshomaru.

            Luna and Kagome ran down the stairs, Kagome dropping more than a few times because of her wound. Inuyasha and the others came up. Ryuu got off Chi's back, Sango getting on hers. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they ran outside of the dark manor. With a few jumps and exchanges they made it across the pit of death. 

            They gazed up at the castle, waiting….

            Kami swiped at the bundle, a darkness falling out. The darkness was shaped like a child and crawled away. Akiko watched it smirking. The baby's hands opened up and flames erupted from the pit of them. Immediately the whole room was on fire, Akiko and the babe sinking into the flames as a way to escape.

            The exit became blocked with the flames. Kami punched the glass, jumping out of the room. Sesshomaru and Kouga followed, barely avoiding the pit. Immediately the castle blew up, the land still on fire.

            Ryuu and Chi hugged Kami, while Luna embraced Sesshomaru. They all watched the flames, until they died down, seeing no remain of Akiko or the baby.

            They walked back to Kouga's den, where a party was celebrated. As the night came over the quiet-once-more Japan, Kami walked outside of the den. Sesshomaru walked beside her.

            "Your sibling wont be born for another month or two and then we have to raise it," Sesshomaru said.

            "That's nice," Kami said.

            "Well, I was wondering, when I die, if you and your sibling would split my land into your own kingdoms?" Sesshomaru stated. Kami looked over at him. "I haven't been that great of a father to you, barely one at all, so I decided to get you a gift for all those birthdays I missed."

            "Are you serious?" Kami asked. Sesshomaru nodded. 

            "Be warned, your own kingdom is hard to take care of," Sesshomaru said.

            "I understand."

            Sesshomaru walked back into the den, and Kami raised her head. A curious sound grasped her attention. She walked down the canyon into the woods, and saw what she never hoped to see.

            Chi was kissing Ryuu, and embracing him. She stood there, in total shock, tears coming down her face.

            "Come with me and you'll never have to feel this sort of pain again," something whispered to her. She nodded, and Kouga's arm wrapped around her, leading her back to the den.

            This story is not yet over.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Review!


	14. Lose your heart, Inherit All End

Ah, finally, after much waiting, here is the final chapter of the beloved End of Time. But no the end of my trilogy!

P.S. To all those wondering, yes, Chi is Sango's daughter. But ssssh!! 

- - - - - -

End of Time

Lose you're heart, 

Inherit all

- - - - - -

            Kami looked into the mirror, her eyes welling up with tears already. She mustn't cry. She loved Kouga, she did! But…why was she crying? Why wasn't she happy? _I am happy. I'm crying because I'm happy._ The thought circled her mind for 5 minutes before disappearing all together. _I'm not happy. I'll never be happy. Seeing them together, seeing them happy, it's destroyed me. I'll never be content again. Perhaps, if I had been more like my father…_

            A sudden glare emerged from deep within as she thought about Sesshomaru and her uncle Inuyasha. (A/N: For all of you who have read Fearless by Francine Pascal I did not intend them to have the same identity crisis. Hehe.) Her thoughts immediately snapped back to Ryuu and Chi. _I will make them pay. Every last one of them will fall victim to my claw._

            "I can help you, Kami-chan. I can help you revive your heart. Just give it to me," Kouga whispered into her ear as she stared in disbelief at the couple. "Ignore them completely. Just let them go, and we'll kill them. Together, we'll get revenge."

            Kami was speechless. What should she do? Let her friends betray her and use her? Or abandon them. _True friends wouldn't do this to you! If Ryuu loved you, he wouldn't hide like a coward. If Chi were like your sister, she wouldn't be keeping secrets._

            So here she was, preparing for a wedding, the moment of her life. She was happy. She would get her revenge. _You'll never be happy…_

"SHUT UP!" she screamed getting up. Immediately the thoughts died away. A knock was heard on the door. "Come in."

            Sesshomaru entered, receiving the cold glare with ease. He threw an amethyst crystal ball on her lap. "Make the wish, and you'll inherit it all," he said simply. He walked out, leaving Kami there, to decide.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Ryuu was faster than even Chi, or Inuyasha, combined. He raced through the forest towards the youkai chapel. He just had to stop that wedding. _It's not true, Kami. What you saw wasn't true at all!_

_            A woman with two faces stabbing the man she loved…_

            Inuyasha growled as his scar began to bother him once more. The spot where Kikyou's arrow stabbed him burned like thousands.

            Ryuu quickly decreased his speed, as weariness overcame him. Chi grabbed onto him and swung him on her back. She leapt in front of Inuyasha who was holding an injured and unconscious Kagome. They leapt tree to tree, finally entering the area of the chapel. Ryuu jumped off her back, climbing up the winding steps to the top.

            "Kami! Don't do it!" Ryuu shouted out. Kouga glared at him.

            "You're too late mortal," Kouga said. "She'll never be yours."

            Ryuu stared at the figure with her back to him. She had silver hair, the hairline in the same shape of Kagome's. There was no black streaks and the top part was flat, no ears. Kami pulled up her veil, her back still facing him, and turned around. In front of him was a youkai, the exact replica of Sesshomaru, staring at him with watered eyes.

            "It's not true…what you…. saw…" Ryuu stuttered. He looked at the long fluffy thing wrapped around her arm, the crescent moon engraved on her head. The birth marked cheeks, purple.

            "If I can't be yours…I won't be anyone else's…" Kami whispered. "Remember the promise we made Ryuu? We'd be together forever…guess I broke it…"

            Kami began backing up, placing a foot behind her, climbing up to the ledge.

 "Kami don't!" shouted Luna, pulling herself away from Sesshomaru. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Kami means god," Kami continued to whisper. "I wonder what kind of god…"

_A hanyou girl, jumping off a stone ledge…_

Before Kouga could reach out, Kami had back-dived over the edge. Sesshomaru was instantly gone. He scanned the skies and the ground for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

A priest's tears… 

 Ryuu ran out, Chi just staring as he passed by. His eyes were brimming with water.

_Wolf's eyes darkened…_

Chi glared, growling. She followed.

A child, eyes of black, swarming with darkness… 

Akiko listened closely to the end of the prophecy…

Shall turn into the slave of the earth, and steal his ancestors away… 

Her eyes widened as she looked at the crib. Shadows began to fill the room as she cried out. Immediately her vision was clouded, her voice gone, darkness overruling the room, the wing, and the castle. "Help! Help!" she cried out. The shadows grasped onto her, and pulled her in, before turning red and exploding. A roar echoed through Japan…

And a prophecy was completed…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Ryuu stood in the garden. There had once been a village here. It was attacked once, and then never touched again. The people moved away in fear, for their priest was no longer protecting them but watching over two hanyou. Now, in its place, was a garden, cared for by the bird youkai. There he saw a figure, dressed like Sesshomaru, watching the skies.

            Ryuu walked up to Kami, and held her hand. "Even if one of us dies first, we will always be together," Ryuu whispered. Kami looked at him, quickly clasping her arms around his waist and crying into his chest.

            "I was so scared that it was true, I was afraid that you'd left me. Then he said he could help, he could kill you both. But I could never do that. No matter if you betrayed me or not, I couldn't destroy you. I will always love you," Kami cried, explaining everything. "I never want to leave your side. I want to be with you forever."

            "You always will be Kami," Ryuu whispered into her hair. They stood in that position for a while. Chi watched, her hatred growing every second.

            _Leave them. They'll part soon enough._

            'I can't,' Chi thought. She reached her hand out, and a Kazana appeared. Kami grasped onto the ground, looking up at Chi. Her eyes flashed red, and Kami's eyes widened. Kami fell back screaming out for Ryuu.

            "Kami!" Ryuu shouted, sensing her pain.

            Sesshomaru's claw sunk deep into Chi's arm, as she cried out in pain. The Kazana closed, but not in time. Kami was sucked in, Ryuu standing there, falling to the ground. Luna stopped Sesshomaru from killing the wolf hanyou.

            "Have you gone insane?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, placing her monitor necklace on. "If the Peacemakers find out about this, the necklaces maybe reinstituted. I don't like wearing big crystals from my neck."

            Chi slammed to the earth, closing her eyes, waiting for the punishment to be over. She looked at her hand that had now recovered.

            Inuyasha looked at her. "How did she get a Kazana?"

            "Her human mother must have married a relative or perhaps Miroku himself. The blood remains inside her, sometimes transferring powers to the next child. It can only be used once though, since there's little blood to begin with."

            "Kami…" Ryuu whispered. Kouga looked away and slowly walked off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Time…it passes by very quickly. At first its just seconds…which quickly turn to minutes, and minutes to hours. Hours become days, days to weeks, weeks to months, months to year. It continues, never stopping, not even after everything living dies. Just because no one is there to count it doesn't mean it any longer exists.

            It was a smart idea to make the B.C.'s and the A.D.'s. We don't know how long time has been around. Perhaps there was no beginning to time. It had no birth, it had no end. It may seem confusing, for humans and youkai alike cannot comprehend an ever-lasting life. We all know the boundaries for our world. But what for the infinite ultimate power? 

            You could say time has never been around. It's just a superstition we used to be lazy. It wouldn't hurt your brain as much. What's the purpose of time in this fanfiction you ask? Time is a very special thing. It can bring chaos, or destruction. But it could also bring Peace, Eternal Calms…and yes…even the most precious thing of all…

            The water slapped lazily on the shores. A small claw-like hand reached out and grasped onto an amethyst necklace. It closed, and quickly the figure holding the hand ran to her mother, clasping onto her leg. 

            "The world of Kazana is going to open once more. Just long enough for you to leave this place," a soft voice said.

            "What about you mother?" the child asked, looking up at her Inu youkai mother.

            "I'll live forever in your heart. You'll see me once more but not as I am now. You mustn't stop anything of time, don't meddle. Just live in peace with other beings," Kami whispered. The child wagged her white wolf tail, still confused. "It's better to live in the past than it is to live in the future. Live without being subject to war, and Naraku's creatures. This place is too dark for a child."

            As if on cue a thunderbolt struck down from the purplish skies. There was no light in the land of Kazana. Barely any food but the meat of others. It was a kill or be killed land. And Kami wanted to escape more than anything, except her daughter. 

            "There is a good life out there for you, Katana," Kami said. "I wish I could go with you, but only one may escape. We must race to get you there first."

            A white vortex opened, and Kami grabbed her daughter. Naraku's bees and demons flew close to it. Kami jumped on one to the other and threw Katana into the light. A shriek was heard and a monster came into the land of Kazana. It's mouth opened for a loud roar, as the people shrieked and ran off.

            "I'll return to you Katana," Kami whispered. She threw her claws at the beast and fought it.

            "Where am I?" Katana asked, closing her eyes until they became accustomed to the light. She looked around and saw a village, filled with people.

            "Kagome-chan!" a kitsune cried out hugging a scantily dressed human girl. Her clothes were very unique from anything she'd ever seen. An Inu demon, a monk, and an exterminator followed her. But Katana didn't even know about them, how to act, she was alone in the world.

            "What is it Inuyasha?" the teenaged Kagome asked the hanyou. He sniffed the air.

            "I smell a wolf," Inuyasha replied.

            "Inuyasha you're not going to hurt him are you?" Kagome asked, 'him' meaning Kouga.  "I'll sit you for sure!"

            "It smells different, I smell fear," Inuyasha replied. He sniffed the ground and came upon the hiding place Katana was in. She threw her sword made from her mother's fang. 

            "Get away!" she shrieked. The monk, exterminator, kitsune, and Kagome all stood dumbfounded. There was a white wolf giving demands to Inuyasha and succeeding with battling him. Was this a new enemy?

            "Should I use my Kazana?" Miroku asked.

            "No!" Kagome replied. "She's just a pup. INUYASHA SIT!"

            The pup stared mouth wide when she saw the hanyou fall to the ground. Katana sheathed her sword and ran off into the woods.

            "Should we follow her?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and ran off, stepping on Inuyasha, and going into the woods, followed by her three friends.

            "Owe…." Inuyasha muttered. As soon as the spell wore off he got up and ran into the woods, following them. They ran for quite some time until Inuyasha picked up the scent once more. They hurried towards the den of Kouga.

            What would happen? Read my next fanfiction and find out! (Name is subject to change but here it is anyways: Kagome's Choice: The Final Battle)

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

You like? Please review and I'll make it faster!!


End file.
